Once Upon A One Shot
by purplelover188
Summary: This is a one shot book. The shots can be about any character, pairing or world. Probably will be independent from the show so expect some dead characters to return or somethings that happened in the show never happened. It wont be a continuation of any season unless I specifically state it. Requests are open so it means you can request a pairing, a prompt or anything.
1. Chapter 1: OutlawQueen

**OutlawQueen: The Proposal**

Robin's POV  
I had to find the perfect ring for Regina. I was planning to ask her to marry me. So I went to a jewellery store. I looked for rings but none of them was beautiful enough for Regina. I had to go Gold's pawn shop. Maybe I could find something in there. I arrived and asked Gold;  
"Do you have a special ring for a special woman?"  
"You mean Regina?" He answered.  
"Of course for Regina. What did you think?" He replied with a smile.  
"Yeah I have some rings dearie, but this shop isn't a jeweler. I have only have these." He showed some very basic rings. They were only metal. I took one. It was so basic but maybe I could personalize it. I showed the ring.  
"I want this." He chuckled with a underestimating tone.  
"Do you really think she will love this?" I was suprised.  
"What do you mean?"  
"She is a queen dearie. She wants so much more than a metal ring. Believe me I know her." He was right. She was a queen but I was only a thief. She deserved so much more than this. No I won't let him to bring me down.  
"Didn't you hear me? I want this." I showed the ring again.  
"Alright dearie. If it is what you wish." I asked;  
"What is your price?" He thought for a while.  
"My price? My price, dearie, is I want you to invite me to your wedding." I was suprised.  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes that is all."  
"Then deal, give me the ring." He gave me the ring in a box. Now all I had to do is personalized it. I didn't want it to be like the Evil Queen's ring, I wanted it to be like Regina's ring. So I went to the mines, to the dwarves. I found Leroy, he asked;  
"What are you doing here, Robin?" I looked him and answered;  
"I'm looking for some gems to personalize a ring."  
"Let us to do this for you. Dwarves know the best gems here." I was glad.  
"Thank you, but I can't pay you." He smiled.  
"You don't need to pay, I respect love. I think everyone deserves true love. Even the Evil Queen. You can take the ring in two hours." I thanked him again. An I called Regina.  
"Hello Robin. How are you?"  
"I'm fine darling, how are you?  
"I'm fine too." I asked her;  
"Regina, how about going on a date at Granny's?"  
"I'd love it. When?" I thought for a second.  
"At nine."  
"Okay then. See you later." I smiled.  
"See you tonight." I closed the phone and waited for a call from Leroy. At least he called and said the ring is ready. I went to get the ring and thanked him one more time. The ring was beautiful. It has sapphires on it and a few little diamonds. It was basic but beautiful. But I was still nervous about what Gold's said. I went my home to changed my clothes.  
Regina's POV  
I was looking for my clothes since Robin called. I wanted to be perfect for our date. At least I found a sapphire blue dress with a back decoltee and black high heels with a blue bag. I did my makeup. It was almost nine. I left the house and walked into Granny's. Robin was already here. He hugged me and kissed me.  
"Hello Regina."  
"Hi Robin." I smiled. We sat to the chairs and ordered our meals. Then suddenly he kneeled on me and showed me a ring.  
"Regina, will you marry me?" I was so suprised. There were tears in my eyes. The ring was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Robin talked;  
"I know ring isn't beautiful enough for you." I replied quickly;  
"No ring is perfect. And it perfect fits with my dress." I smiled  
"Then what is wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong I just so suprised. And of course yes! I will marry you!" He smiled and kissed me. Everybody was looking us but I didn't mind. At least I found my true love. I found my happiness...

NOTE: Sorry for the bad English. I'm not a native speaker. And this was a one shot I wrote 2 years ago so the grammar is a bit off. But I promise it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2: CaptainSwan

**CaptainSwan**

I was looking my clothes in my closet about one hour. I have a date with Killian at 9. But time was already 8:15 and I didn't even know what will I wear. At least I found a dress. It was a white strapless dress with a little glitter at the waist. I wear white heels which match with my dress. At that time the door knocked. I opened the door. There was Killian with a black suit and there was a bouqet of roses in his hand. He gave the roses to me and kissed me; "You look amazing, Swan." I smiled at him. "You look quite handsome too." We went to a restaurant. I thought we were going to Granny's but he chose somewhere far more lux. After we had our dinner he suddenly kneel one me and pulled out a ring in his pocket. "Swan, will you marry me?" I was so happy and suprised. I answered with a smile; "Yes!" He put the ring on my finger and kissed me.

There was a few months after we got married. I didn't feel good. Then one day I made a test and learned something. I was pregnant. I had to tell Killian. But I don't even know how will he react to it. I came near to Killian and started to talking nervously; "Killian we have to talk." "What happened Emma? Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes I'm okay but I have something to tell you. I'm... pregnant." He smiled widely and kissed me. "Am I going to be a father?" He asked excitedly. I Shake my head and said; "Yes!" "Swan, that is the most wonderful news I have ever heard." I smiled back at him."You will be an amazing mother." I was so excited about being a mother.

NOTE: This was also a previously written one shot. It is actually pretty cringey and badly written. But I wanted to publish it nonetheless. Now that the one shots I had written in the past are finished I can white new and better ones. I promise I dont write like that anymore lol. In fact maybe at some point I can rewrite these 2 chapters. Anyways I am waiting for your requests but I am not promising that I will write every single request. But I will try to write the majority of them. But please keep your requests T rated. This is not an M rated story and I dont write smut.


End file.
